Thank Goodness for Reality!
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeRuf! RuRu is gettin' naughty, but Aeris isn't taking any crap! Zack's gettin' crazy, and it's buggin' Sephy! So what are Cloud and Tifa to do? GOSSIP! But where's our precious Reno!
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** I don't own anything, BUT this story.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
There was a faint mist drifting around her as she rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of the place. As the mist slowly parted, she saw an ascending path that lead to some sort of altar. She gasped as she recognized the scene and began to tremble in fear at having seen this same place night after night. Why did she keep dreaming of such a place? And why did it have to be this particular event over and over?  
  
She looked around and knew she had no choice but to walk up the steps. She did, taking each step with hesitation, wondering if it was possible to have a different ending this time. When she reached the top, she looked around, and there was definitely no change to it from the many previous nights. She gazed above her and became mesmerizing by the watery waves of the dome.  
  
Soon, her head snapped back to her surroundings, and her wide eyes stared at the blonde-haired man hold up a sword before her. His face seemed to blur with the background as she stumbled backwards to the edge of the altar, but when she recovered, she realized the man was not after her anymore, but his sword was about to strike another. She climbed back to her feet and tried to warn the familiar girl in pink of the danger, but no sound would come from her mouth.  
  
She ran over to them and gasped at the clear recognition of the girl's face. The girl knelt on the ground in prayer was HER!! Everything about her was the same as herself, even the pure green eyes that opened, revealing their endless wisdom. The girl smiled to the young man, who clutched his head in pain. He no longer had the intent of killing her, but a shadow from above alert them too late of the imminent doom.  
  
She screamed in horror as the sword plunged through the girl's body. Her own body, she watched being murdered... Murdered by...  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**TEASER??!**  
  
  
Aeris woke up, screaming in bed at the horrendous nightmare. She stared at nothing in the dark, trying to get herself to calm down. Her breathing was in gasps as the sweat trickled down her face. She was too absorbed in herself to realize the footsteps echoing down the hall. Her bedroom door flung open, and a hand reached for the light switch.  
  
With her room brightened, the long, silver-haired man hurry to the girl's side. "Aeris," he called with worriment etched all over his face, "what's wrong?! Was it that nightmare again?" She nodded, falling into his strong arms. She started to cry, saying how real it was. It was horrible watching herself get killed, and she could still feel the pain even if the sword went through her other self.  
  
"But... But the worse thing is," she began, still sobbing, "seeing YOU kill me!"  
  
"Oh Aeris!" he sighed, embracing her tightly and protectively. "You know I would NEVER hurt you! I'd rather kill myself than make you shed a single tear!"  
  
"I-I know, Sephy," she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "But why do I keeping have that same nightmare over and over. But even from the other fragments... with so many familiar faces, it's like I'm in another world, on some sort of adventure..."  
  
He chuckled, "You watch too much anime."  
  
"I do NOT!" she blurted, pouting at him, and shoved him away.  
  
"Okay okay," he said and looked at her seriously, "But remember, Aeris, that it was only a dream, a nightmare... and this is your reality." He tucked her into bed again and stayed with her a bit as her eyes slowly drooped into slumber again. Satisfied with her peaceful state, Sephiroth stood up and turned off the light, preparing to leave. He remained in the doorway and watched her a bit more.  
  
She rolled onto her side and whispered dreamily, "Good night, big brother."  
  
He smiled, "Good night, sis."  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
That's right! I made Aeris and Sephiroth siblings--blood siblings, mind you!! Hey hey, before all the AeriSeph fans start impaling me with the Masamune, haven't you noticed their resemblance?!!! Long, prettie hair and those beautiful, green eyes!! Anyway this came to me while I was working on my other FFVII stories, but I had to write this down. I just thought this might be interesting (perhaps as its own series too). Everyone else will be in the story, but I haven't thought of what roles each person will play in this AU piece. Anyway, let me know what you think... if I should continue this or not. =^-^=  



	2. Meet the Hojos!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** I don't own anything, BUT this whacked up story. Major warning: OOC-ness... but this IS an AU.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode One: Meet the Hojos!**  
  
  
The morning light seeped through the curtains of Aeris's, disturbing the girl's slumber, but it was her so-called alarm clock to tell her to get out of bed--since she threw her REAL alarm clock at the wall the last time it went off. Her face twitched from the annoying sunlight she sensed, and wanting to continue sleeping, she rolled towards the other direction, only to fall right off the bed, "Waaaaaaaaaaah!!"  
  
*OOF*  
  
  
**AERIS HOJO:** A sweet, pretty girl with a big heart and a below average coordination--in other words, she's clumsy at times--in her first year at Midgar University. She lives with her brother in an apartment not too far from there.   
  
  
She groaned painfully and sat up on the floor. She sighed, getting up, and yawned. There was no way she would get back to sleep now, so she might as well freshen up for the new day. She grabbed her pink robe and left her room, heading towards the bathroom across the hall, like a semi-zombie in need of sleep, but at the end of the hallway, Sephiroth poked his head out from the kitchen and smirked, "Her Highness is finally up."  
  
  
**SEPHIROTH HOJO:** The tall, handsome, young man who's quite protective of his little sister. A rather silent and serious guy around others, but the usual annoying and caring brother to Aeris. He also attends Midgar University and has an outside job that pays the rent and bills.   
  
  
"Shut up," she grumbled, dragging herself into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.  
  
The young man shrugged, "I guess it's not her morning." He returned to making breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast, the traditional breakfast that Aeris was strangely fond of. Fifteen minutes later, he had the cooking complete and the meal in place on the table. He took off the plain, white apron and sat down at the table, waiting for his sister to come out.  
  
Ten more minutes passed, and he was looking weary, but thank goodness she appeared, even if her hair was messily braided, and she looked a bit disoriented in her pink, spring dress. Sephiroth decided not to comment about her appearance as she sat down and started eating. "Mmm, it's so delicious!" she squealed, in her more brighter mood.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied after a bite.  
  
She looked at him strangely and then shrugged it aside because she was content with food in her stomach. She drank her orange juice, and after getting half her food eaten, she asked him, "Ne Sephy, don't you have work today?"  
  
He nodded, "Unfortunately."  
  
She knew he didn't like his job, but he being his stubborn self wouldn't allow her to help out by getting a job herself, even if he was doing fine with supporting the two of them. Plus, she didn't think it was important to let him know that their parents secretly gave her some money too, but Sephiroth found out, he would be truly pissed off. He and their father had an offset to their father-and-son relationship ever since Sephiroth announced his career interest.  
  
Aeris opened her mouth about to say something about getting a job, but he had already cut her off, "The answer will always be 'no'."  
  
Annoyed, she glared at him, "Brother! You always do this to me!! Why don't you let me help out with the bills too! I'm fully capable of working! My studies are going fine, and I promise I won't ditch it for money!"  
  
"I know you won't, but it's too dangerous out there for a girl like you."  
  
He was always like this, thinking she was some helpless girl who didn't know anything about the world around her. Sometimes his older brother role was just too much for her. "Imagine what it'd be like when I start dating," she grumbled, picking at her scrambled eggs.  
  
He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang, and Aeris had jumped to her feet to go answer it. She opened the front door and was greeted by enthusiastic arms around her neck. "Aeris-honey! How are ya?!" came the shrill in the older woman's voice. She pulled back and smiled at the girl's priceless expression. "Now be a good daughter and help your mother with all these bags," she said, lifting two in each of her hands.  
  
  
**IFALNA HOJO:** Aeris's and Sephiroth's shopaholic mother, who tends to visit them more often than not, only because she feels lonely with her children away at school and her husband busy with his work.   
  
  
Aeris nodded and helped her mother with the rest. They entered the apartment, and the woman noted the place carefully, "My my my... nothing's changed since my last visit."  
  
"Mother, your last visit was just a week ago!"  
  
"Mother?" Sephiroth questioned as he came out into the living room. "Another unexpected visit? It's becoming more frequent." He looked at Aeris and said playfully, "I believe we might have to move." His sister fell back onto the couch, laughing, while their mother looked displeased at him. "You know I'm joking," he defended himself, walking over to her, and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" she chirped. She pulled him down next to her on the couch and began going through her bags. "I was out shopping the other day, and saw SO many lovely items! I didn't know which one to buy for your father's birthday, so I bought them all!"  
  
"Mother!" Aeris cried out, "Why didn't you remind me?! Father's birthday is coming up, and I haven't gotten him a single thing!!! Now I've gotta call Elena!" She got up and ran into her room to make the call.  
  
"Elena?" Ifalna repeated, "Who's Elena?"  
  
"A classmate in her history class."  
  
"OH YEAH!" Aeris ran back out again with a card in her hand. "Here, mother." She gave the card to the woman. "We got it in the mail the other day. It's from Uncle G. He says he's somewhere in Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Hmmf, that brother of mine! So inconsiderate! Always into his archaelogical-whatevers! He didn't even come home for the holidayslast time! But instead sent us some freaky wooden thing with the hair of some wild animal."  
  
"But mother, I recall you said something like, 'How exotic! It'll be our dining table center piece!' when you first saw it," Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
Aeris nodded, "That's true, and I believe it's still on the dining table too."  
  
"Oh just turn against your own mother!! The woman who spent 36 hours in labor, bearing the two of you!"  
  
Sephiroth looked at his sister and said, "She always bring THAT up."  
  
"It's a part of being a mother, I guess. They tend to remind us of how LONG they were in labor, and it's never JUST a FEW hours."  
  
"YOU CHILDREN ARE DISOWNED!!" their mother blurted out.  
  
Aeris smiled and stuck out a hand at Sephiroth, who frowned and placed some money in her hand. Ifalna blinked at the two in confusion, and her son explained, "Aeris made a bet you'd disown us again."  
  
"FINE! YOU'RE NOT DISOWNED ANYMORE!"  
  
It was Aeris's turn to pout as she returned the money to Sephiroth, who was now smiling smuggly. The girl said, "And he made another bet, that you would UNdisown us within 30 seconds after being disowned."  
  
"Very funny, kids."  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
I feel mentally deranged right now... =^.^;=  



	3. Their Neighbors, the Valentines!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** This crazy AU story is mine, but Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_. Major warning: OOC-ness... but this IS an AU.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Two: Their Neighbors, the Valentines!**  
  
  
After her brother left for work and her mother too because she was already late for her manicure appointment, Aeris was nicely dressed for the afternoon with her friend. She locked the apartment door, but before she could actually leave the hallway, someone was screaming her name, "AERIS-NEE-CHAN!!!"  
  
She wanted so bad to just break out in a run, but it would just be rude. Besides that her feet just wouldn't budge from their spot. She looked down the hallway, not too far from her apartment, and saw a teenaged girl running up to her. The girl was in a panic and looked like she had been thrown overboard or something. She was making a puddle around herself.  
  
  
**YUFFIE VALENTINE:** A very energetic, 16-year-old girl, who recently moved into the apartment complex with her father. Her mother died when she was young, so she only has her father left, but she also looks up to Sephiroth and Aeris as her older siblings.   
  
  
"Calm down, Yuffie. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You've gotta help me!" she said and pulled Aeris towards her own apartment. "And please keep quiet. Dad's sleeping." Aeris nodded, following her through the living room and down the hallway towards the bathroom. When they reached the place, Yuffie closed the door and pointed over to the toilet. Aeris walked over there and nearly facefaulted at seeing reddish-orange cat stuck in there.  
  
  
**RED XIII:** He had a number attached to his name because he was the youngest of a litter of thirteen. Yuffie's pet friend that her father bought for her when they moved there.   
  
  
"Yuffie! What happened to poor Red?!" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Really! It was an accident! I was just washing my hair! I didn't noticed he had walked in! He must've jumped on the toilet seat, and I was just reaching out for a towel, and it just happened!"  
  
"Well... okay. But why didn't you get him out?"  
  
"I WOULD, but he would CLAW me to death if I came near him! Watch." Yuffie demonstrated, coming closer to Red, who saw her and hissed at her. "See. So could you get him, please?!! I don't wanna bother daddy with this eensy problem. Please, nee-chan!"  
  
"Okay okay," she sighed. Her hands slowly reached for Red, who just looked at her. It appeared he wasn't going to bite or scratch her, probably because it wasn't her fault he was stuck there. Aeris got a good hold on him and carefully pulled him out. "Good boy," she cooed and brushed him behind the ears. Yuffie handed her a towel, and she wrapped it around Red.  
  
Every time Yuffie came near him, he would give her the evil eye and hiss at her. "Err, nee-chan," she began nervously, "Do you mind watching Red for a few days? I don't thin he likes my company right now."  
  
"I guess not," she answered, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"GREAT! I'll bring all his things right over!" she chirped, skipping out of the bathroom, like she was HOPING someone would take Red from her hands. Aeris followed her, looking doubtful, but Red was comfortable in her arms, purring. Yuffie was quite amazing as she had a box of Red's belongings and a bag of catfood ready to move into the Hojos' apartment.  
  
It was then a handsome, older man stepped into the main room. He looked at Yuffie and then to a nervous Aeris with Red. "He-hello, Mr. Valentine," Aeris greeted.  
  
  
**VINCENT VALENTINE:** Yuffie's daddy, who looks young for his unknown age. After his wife died, he poured all his love and energy in caring for his daughter. Not much of a people perso, but he seems content with his life, working the night shift at an unknown job.   
  
  
"Aeris," he acknowledged. "What's going on, Yuffie?"  
  
"Umm, uuh... nothing, daddy!" she smiled. "Aeris-nee-chan is just helping me take care of Red... 'cause... 'cause I'll be really busy with school. And I might forget to feed him or something. You know how cranky Red-chan get!" She also added, "And I didn't want to bother you with this little situation, daddy!"  
  
He turned to Aeris and nodded, "Thank you, Aeris."  
  
"Umm, it's okay. I'm glad I can help."  
  
"Okay daddy, you go get your sleep now! I'll just help nee-chan set up Red's little castle!" Yuffie hurried out the doorway.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Valentine," Aeris said before following the girl out. When she was out in the hallway with Yuffie, she was SO relieved, having thought Vincent would've done something unpredictable to her, like kick out the door for interrupting his sleep. "Ya know, Yuffie, your father can be spooky at times. I didn't even hear him coming up on us."  
  
"Well, that's father," she shrugged and waited for Aeris to unlock the door. She giggled, "He's a perfect dracula, don't ja think? I convinced him to dress up as one at my school costume party years ago. He was so cool!"  
  
Aeris smiled as they both entered the apartment, and Yuffie was STILL talking, "Yep, I got the coolest dad in the whole wide world!" She put the box on the counter and sat down on a stool. "But ya know, I wonder what'll happen when I go off to college. I mean, I'm only 16, but I have to move out of the house sooner or later, right? But what'll happen to dad? Would he live alone? How will he take it?" She looked at Aeris for some sort of answer or comfort. "How did your dad take it?"  
  
Aeris put Red down on the coffee table and let him curl up there and sleep. It was one of those sisterly talks again, so she made herself comfortable on the couch, thinking at the back of her mind that Elena would be upset at her for being late, but this was a more important.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Haa... sorrie YufVin fans, but I guess a teenager and a fifty-something-year-old man getting together takes some getting used to for me... and I just thought it was probably nicer as a father and daughter... Yes, Vin-chan's wife is Lucrecia... And yes, I know I messed up with the different relations, but this IS an AU. [through a megaphone] I repeat: an **AU**! =^.^;=  



	4. Girl Talk!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_. AU story with some OOC-ness...  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Three: Girl Talk!**  
  
  
An hour late to her rendevouz with her new friend, Aeris kept apologizing to the blonde as they sat down at the local cafe for lunch. She hadn't expected for Yuffie to end up bawling in her arms about how her poor dad would be lonely if she moved away. But luckily, the girl exhausted herself from the crying and fell asleep on the couch. Not having the heart to wake her up, Aeris grabbed a blanket from her room and placed it gently over the girl.  
  
  
**ELENA SHINRA:** Daughter of one of the wealthiest banker on the Planet, but is rather humble of herself compared to the men in her family. She is also a freshman at Midgar U. and in a few of the same classes with Aeris--but completely different majors.   
  
  
Thankfully, Elena understood her predicament and only made the lunch Aeris's treat. The brunette giggled, and they ordered a light lunch because apparently the blonde had invited her friend for a big dinner that night. "Are you really sure, Elena?" she asked, "I mean, with your family and all... I feel so plain..."  
  
She giggled, "Don't worry about it! You're a nice girl, Aeris. And I'm sure my father will appreciate someone as kind and considerate as you are." Then she frowned, recalling her so-called friends back in high school, who just sucked up to her because she was rich. "And it's hard these days to have good, honest friends."  
  
"Okay," she smiled, "Anything for a friend." Their orders finally arrived, and Elena had to move her things aside for the waiter to set their meals in front of them. That was when Aeris noted a magazine folded in half that was put to the side and picked it up to read it. Her face flushed red when she saw a bare chested photo of a familiar silver-haired guy on the page.  
  
Elena smirked, "Hot, isn't he?" Aeris closed the magazine, sticking her tongue out at her friend, and that only made Elena laugh. "It surprised me that he was your brother! But really, is he the cold, silent type they say he is in the magazine?"  
  
"Of course not," she said, holding a fork in her hand like she was scolding a child with it. "He's annoying, because he won't let ME get a job. Plus he teases me and babies me like there's no tomorrow. Nope, just quite the opposite." She jammed her fork into the side salad of her meal.  
  
"Well you're lucky," Elena told her. "I wish my brother treated me like that, at least let me know that he cares."  
  
"I'm sure he does. What brother doesn't worry over his little sister--I mean, not every guy is the same, right?"  
  
"True, but he can be such a jerk sometimes. Oh yeah, and he's still single." Aeris's hand stopped in midair as she blinked. Elena had this glint in her blue eyes as she watched her friend's reaction and smiled. "As handsome, smart, and rich he is, he still doesn't have a decent person by his side... like me. It's hard for us to find that one person who isn't with us for our money..." She looked towards the sky and sighed dreamily. It was a gentle expression like she was thinking of someone.  
  
Aeris giggled, having an idea what she was thinking. She leaned against the back of her hand and asked, "So who's the guy you have an eye for? And don't you dare deny it."  
  
She sat back, a bit flustered. "Umm well, he works for my father... but I don't even think he notices me." She sighed sadly.  
  
"Don't give up, Elena!" she insisted. "He works for your father, right? So how can he NOT know who you are? You just need to make him see YOU. Let him know you're interested in him."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at Aeris's advice and then smiled. "Yeah, you're right," she nodded, "but he's that mysterious type. I don't hear much about him, except 'he's a hard worker and a fine, young man' from father."  
  
Aeris blinked, "Uuh, well... I don't know much about guys anyway." And she frowned, perching her head glumly in her hands. "I never dated because of Sephy's reputation... I mean, with him watching over me like a hawk, no guy even dared BLINK in my direction."  
  
"Gee, some overprotective brother he is... Makes me see him in a whole new light." She chuckled, "But he still looks good. And you tell me, he hates his job?" Aeris nodded. "Aah, I feel sorry for hopeless girls if he quits his modeling job now. What a shame."  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
KYAAKAKYA!!! I'm so totally insane!!!! Well after working on the mushy RoT, I had to do something sillie and totally out of whack, ne? And why not this story?! Kyakaaka!! Sorrie, it's short, but it was like a little break.  
  
Oh well, it might be another AeRuf, which I don't have a problem with. Hehee. Originally, I didn't plan to have Elena be a Shinra, but I couldn't think of a surname for her, so I was like 'what the hell! give RuRu a little sis around Aeris's age, so he could fall for his sis's best friend kinda thing!' No CloRis here 'cause I already have a CloRis story planned out. For competition for Aeris's affections, it'll be between Rufus against either Zack or Reno... And oddly, Hojo IS Aeris's and Sephiroth's dad... And umm, remember 'Uncle G'? That's Gast right there! =^.^;=  



	5. From Bad... to Worse!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_ . AU story with some OOC-ness...  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Four: From Bad... to Worse!**  
  
  
Aeris was running around her room, getting ready for the dinner at Elena's house, but she still had the problem of deciding which dress she should wear. If only she could've gotten her friend's advice before she left. She would even turn to her brother if he was home, but he wouldn't be for another hour or so. She held up a long, khaki skirt with a pink blouse against her as she posed in front of the oblong mirror.  
  
She frowned and laid it on her bed. She looked at another outfit which consisted of a white shirt beneath a dark-red floral dress. Since it was a dinner, a darker color was probably more suitable for the setting. She sighed at having finalize that decision and began to untie the ribbon from her hair for a better style.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anyway moving to a different scene, Ifalna was in her home, looking through some papers happily, while in the background, smoke was rising from the oven. Unfortunately, she was so immersed in what she was reading, she still didn't realize it, so the maids came running into the kitchen and put out the burnt roast. They decided it was best not to inform the lady of the house of the little mishap and quickly left to order some Wutaian cuisine.  
  
Ifalna finished her tea and stood up, with her eyes still glued on the papers. She left the kitchen and headed down the hallway towards the family room. When the front door opened, she looked up and smiled as her husband stepped inside.  
  
  
**DOCTOR HOJO:** Umm, let's leave his first name out of this... but he is a doctor, living in their big house in the suburbs with his wife, while his children were in the city for schooling. He has been quite reclusive ever since his argument with his son.   
  
  
"Welcome home, dear," Ifalna said, giving Hojo a kiss on the cheek. He just grumbled something inaudiable and dropped his briefcase and coat in a chair. She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side slightly, "A bad day at work, dear?"  
  
"Just exhausting," he explained, "The same flu case with patient after patient. You would probably THINK they'd go get a shot when we advertise it."  
  
"Oh sillie!" she giggled, hooking her arm with his, and lead him into the family room. She showed him what she had been reading and said, "Well I've got everything planned out for the party next week. All our friends are invited and the neighbors too, even the ones we don't know and never talked to, and some of your clients too, like Mister Shinra."  
  
Hojo made a face that looked like he was a trapped rat in a laboratory cage. "But Ifalna," he said, "That's a lot of people for just my birthday. I didn't want a party in the first place, but since you insisted..." He shook his head, regretting to having ever brought it up. Just a quiet dinner with his family would be fine, but his family meant that his daughter AND son would be with them. He still hadn't patched up with his son and didn't plan to any time soon.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure our house can fit a thousand people!" she chirped. She sat him down on the couch as she continued with her list, "I'll have to talk to Aeris and Sephiroth later. They said they would bring some friends from school, but I don't know how many."  
  
He adjusted his glasses and folded his arms across his chest in a semi-pout. "So HE's really coming too," he stated.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked at him. "Of course, dear! When has Sephiroth ever missed your birthday! But really, you two should just let it go! So what if he wanted to study finance and not medicine?! It's still a good career direction!"  
  
"But don't you see?!" he raised his voice, standing up with his arms flung forward, "Every generation of the Hojos has been dedicated to medicine! My great-grandfather, my grandfather, my father, and ME! He should've continued the family tradition!"  
  
She blinked at him, "But dear, what does the family tradition have anything to do with Sephiroth coming to your birthday party?"  
  
He frowned, falling back onto the couch, and pouted like a child, "What if I don't want him to come?"  
  
She giggled and pinched his cheek, "You're so cute, dear, but come now, don't be that way." She stood up and then sniffed the air, "What is that smell? Something burnt? Oh, the chicken must be done then. Mika? Haru?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Exhausted, Sephiroth dragged his half-dead corpse into the apartment, expecting the place to be well-lit and his sister to be there, but it was dark and empty. "Aeris?" he called, turning on the lights, but no answer came as he dropped his things onto the couch. He walked to her room and opened the door, finding Yuffie's cat sleeping peacefully on his sister's bed. He shook the confusion aside and went to the kitchen, where he found a note from Aeris's taped to the refrigerator door.  
  
"Great," he sighed, "Just me and a tub of ice cream." He slapped his forehead at the dumb sentence and cursed himself for being around women too much, but it couldn't be helped when his job involved being with women--though he could do without the snobby, gossiping, bitchy ones.  
  
He checked in the refrigerator for anything that Aeris hadn't eaten yet and was unlucky to find some carrots, whip cream, apple juice, bread, and something that looked like month-old cheese hidden in the back. He carefully reached for it, taking it from its place, and threw it in the trash, wondering how in the world was that left there. He opened the freezer, praying for a frozen TV dinner since he wasn't in the mood to cook, but found Aeris's vanilla fudge swirl ice cream invaded. He frowned, knowing that Aeris wasn't supposed to eat that without him. He shut the freezer door with a quiet slam and turned around, pouting.  
  
So, what in hell could he make with those ingredients? Something disgusting, that's for sure. It looked at his watch, and it wasn't too late to go out to the grocery store. He grabbed his jacket, but before he could leave, the phone rang. This was becoming not his day... Alone... and starving...  
  
"Hello," he answered.  
  
"Yo, Seph!" came the cheery voice he immediately recognized, "Waaazuuuuuup, man!!"  
  
  
**ZACK RILEY:** A young man who enjoys life and lives it to its fullest, though he should get serious and focus on his future. He tends to be annoying at times, but a good guy overall. And he seems to have an eye for his best friend's sister too.   
  
  
"What do you want, Zack?" he sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, wanna hang out tonight? I called earlier, but no one picked up. Where's my girl? Don't tell me you locked her away?!!! Oh my fair maiden, Aeris, star-crossed lovers are we... to be separated by your evil brother..."  
  
"Cut the crap," Sephiroth growled, "One, Aeris is out for dinner. Two, she's not your girlfriend and will never be as long as I live. Three, you need more acting lessons."  
  
"Okay, man, whatever," Zack chuckled, "Anyway come out to Seventh Heaven, all right? Cloud and the others are already here."  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "I have nothing better to do." He hung up and dragged himself out there, wondering how in the world Zack ever became his best friend.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Uuh, Zack never had a surname, huh? Anyway I borrowed "Riley" from HenryCH's fanficcie, Dissfigured Lattice--which, I think, is a good retelling of the _FFVII_ game. I just like how it sounds together since I couldn't come up with anything that good. =^-^=  



	6. Unexpected Encounter!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_ . I'm totally on a roll here, ne?  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Five: Unexpected Encounter!**  
  
  
Aeris sat uncomfortably in the backseat with Elena next to her as the car drove for huge mansion up on the hill. She tugged at the hem of her dress, getting all jittery at the soon-to-be encounter with the wealthiest man on the face of the Planet. Elena glanced at her friend and grinned, pressing a button for the sunroof to pull back to get some fresh air.  
  
"Thanks," the brunette sighed.  
  
Elena giggled, "Don't worry. My father may seem a bit intimidating, but he won't bite. You'll get used to him when you come over more often."  
  
"More often?!" she gasped, wide-eyed--which only made Elena clutch her stomache in aching laughter and fall back into her seat. "Okay okay, you can stop laughing now," she said, poking her friend on the arm. "But you're coming to my father's birthday party now. It's only fair."  
  
"Of course!" She did her best to stifle her giggles as the car pulled up to the winding drivewary that wound around the water fountain in the front. Aeris's green eyes were about to pop out of her head if Elena hadn't pulled her by the shoulder to tell her they were getting out of the car now. Still, Aeris was very impressed with the place. The mansion was probably five times the size of her own house, making it look more like a doghouse than anything else.  
  
Elena noticed an unfamiliar dark-blue car parked to the side and said, "I wonder who owns that car."  
  
"It's nice," Aeris remarked, "A newer model than my brother's." They made it to the front door, and Elena pushed it opened and stepped in, with a shy Aeris following behind. She was speechless at the decorative interior of the house, so elegant and refined--nothing like what her mother did to their home, but then again, her mother had strange tastes sometimes.  
  
A maid came out to greet them, taking their coats from them, and informed the blonde that the man of the house was with a guest in the study and that dinner would be ready soon. Elena took a still nervous Aeris down the hallway, but they heard footsteps coming from above down the stairway. They looked up and saw a smiling, handsome man all dressed in white.  
  
  
**RUFUS SHINRA:** Heir to the Shinra fortune, Elena's brother and according to her, a playboy. A very handsome, young man with keen mind for business, but he is rather arrogant because of his status. Like the others, he is at Midgar U., continuing his studies with business management and such.   
  
  
Rufus looked at Aeris curiously, who averted her eyes elsewhere, rubbing her arm nervously. There was something in his blue eyes that made her shiver. His grin widened when she avoided eye contact, and he came down the stairs to them. "And who is your beautiful friend, Elena?" he asked.  
  
His sister rolled her eyes, "This is Aeris Hojo." In turn, she introduced Aeris to him, "And my brother, Rufus."  
  
"Aeris..." he said her name softly to test its pleasant sound. "Very lovely name."  
  
"Umm, thank you," she said quietly. She peered up at him and saw that he was still looking at her with eager eyes. She blushed madly, wishing he would stop staring at her and making her feel ever uncomfortable.  
  
Elena noticed this and punched Rufus on the arm, "Quit staring, playboy! Must you do that to every single one of my friends?!" She turned to Aeris and pulled her along, "Don't let his charms get to you. C'mon, I'll show you around the place." Rufus rubbed his aching arm as he frowned at his sister's and Aeris's departing figures.  
  
  
"Really! I wish he wasn't home!" Elena continued, "He is such a jerk! I mean, he charms all of my friends and make them go crazy over him! And when they least expect it, he crushes their hearts. Just don't fall for his tricks, Aeris." Elena looked at her friend seriously. "I was joking during lunch about saying he was single. You're a nice girl and deserve better than him."  
  
Aeris giggled, which surprised the blonde, "Oh Elena! Just because of the way he looked at me or the way smiled, I would fall head over heels for him?! I have to say he is handsome, but there's more to that I'm looking for. Plus, if Sephy finds out, I'm more than dead."  
  
Elena laughed, "That's right. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just don't want to lose a good friend."  
  
The brunette crinkle her nose and punched her lightly on the arm, "It's gonna be difficult getting rid of me!" She hooked her arms with Elena and said, "Now how about showing me around." Elena nodded, smiling brightly.  
  
Rufus stepped out into the clear hallway, having heard the conversation that greatly intrigued him. He snorted at what his sister said and didn't care about her, but what Aeris said just added to the challenge of winning her admiration. At the moment when he saw her, her pure aura nearly blinded him. Not really her aura, but the way her presence just drew him to her. But no, he would not let this girl have such a hold on him. SHE would be the one to succumb to him.  
  
He smiled and followed their trail.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Elena took Aeris through most of the first floor, and they were coming upon the study room when the doors opened, and out came her father and the other guest. Aeris noticed her friend had practically turned to stone as the men came near them and quickly prodded her on the back.  
  
  
**PRESIDENT SHINRA:** The wealthiest man on the Planet, owning a series of business ranging from shipping companies and banks to restaurants and department stores. His wife passed away a few years back, but he still has his son and daughter.  
  
  
"He-hello, father," Elena finally spoke. "And Tse-eng..."  
  
  
**TSENG LI:** He is employed by Shinra. A hard worker, although very mysterious to Elena, who obviously has a crush on him. He doesn't seem interest in anything, but...   
  
  
"And this must be your friend, Elena," Shinra asked, taking Aeris's hand, and kissed it like a gentleman. Aeris blushed at being treated so well and like a lady for once.  
  
"How do you do, sir? My name is Aeris Hojo," she said politely with a nod.  
  
"Hojo, you say?" he asked curiously, "Is your father or uncle a doctor by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, my father is. He works at the Wall Street Clinic."  
  
The man chuckled, "Haha, what a small world this is. I know your father. He's a good man. I believe he is having a birthday party next week."  
  
She felt so at ease carrying on the conversation with this man, not only did he know her father, but he was just like any other person despite his wealthy, influential status. "Yes, I hope to see you then too."  
  
"I will certainly be there! Now come along for dinner!" he continued to laugh, gesturing them towards the dining room. Aeris walked side by side with him as they chatted about her family and schooling while Elena had become very quiet trailing beside a silent Tseng.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Hehee, how's the AeRuf in this? It's not much right now, but I'll do more later. I guess I was just in the mood to work on this... just to get my mind off my missing ring... *sigh* It was my favorite... Anyway, I think that's it for this week, or I might go work on RoT. Oh yeah, I couldn't come up with anything else for Tseng's surnam either... "Li" seems to be a popular Chinese name, ne? And Tseng seems Chinese anyway... Aah, I'm sorrie if that was offensive to anyone. =O.o=  



	7. As Far As Dinners Go!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_ . La-di-da!  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Six: As Far As Dinners Go!**  
  
  
_I'm coming out so you better get this party started...  
I'm coming out so you better get this party started...  
Get this party started on a Saturday night.  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive,  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends.  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes-Benz.  
I got lotsa style like my gold diamond rings.  
I can go for miles if ya know what I mean.  
I'm coming out so you better get this party started...  
I'm coming out so you better get this party started..._  
  
The music boomed in the background as Sephiroth stepped into the night club bar of 'Seventh Heaven', where his friends usually hang out. He could see Zack on the stage with a microphone in hand, already making a fool of himself as he goofed up the loud, obnoxious song. Sephiroth knew he was in imminent doom when his crazy friend saw him and waved him up to the stage. He shook his head, refusing to make a fool of himself or bring attention to himself.  
  
Unfortunately, Zack wasn't going to give up so easily, so he ran off the stage right for Sephiroth and dragged him up there. Several hollering and whistles from both sexes indicated fans or spectators, who just wanted to be amused or they were drunk.  
  
_I'm coming out so you better get this party started...  
I'm coming out so you better get this party started..._  
  
Zack continued to sing while Sephiroth just walked off the stage and sat at the bar, where Cloud was laughing his head off. "Haha, you should've seen yourself, Seph," the blonde laughed.  
  
  
**CLOUD STRIFE:** Zack's almost identical cousin, but no where close to being an idiot or clown, but he's almost there if he hangs around Zack too much. A friendly guy, enjoys having fun around his friends, but tends to recluse when with strangers. If you're catching on, he also attends Midgar U., just transferred there for his second year.   
  
  
Sephiroth frowned at the blonde, "I'm surprised he didn't drag YOU up there." Cloud shrugged and glanced back at Zack, who finished the song and took a few bows to his fans. He chuckled, amazed at his cousin's popularity. Sephiroth watched his friend too, knowing well what a flirt he was with the ladies, but he smiled, recalling how Zack was always shot down every time he pulled one of his moves on his sister. Zack practically grew up with the Hojo siblings, so Aeris knew rather well. But still, Sephiroth would keep any guy away from his sister as long as he could, and he had been doing a good job of it too.  
  
"Hey, Sephy!" greeted an attractive, brunette barmaid.  
  
  
**TIFA LOCKHEART:** Student by day and barmaid by night. Although she dresses a bit showy, but it's for the big tips, so don't get her wrong. She's a good girl, who needs the money for schooling, but is still looking for 'Mister Right' and apparently, she has eyes for a certain blonde...   
  
  
"Is that the usual for you," she asked. He nodded, and she went to mix the drink for him. When she came back, she leaned close to the two of them, whispering, "Have you guys heard the news?" They blinked at her. "Guess not. But word on campus has it that Loveless made a pass at a student!"  
  
"You mean, Scarlet Loveless in the Finance Department?!" Cloud gasped.  
  
"Yep, the one and only." Sephiroth didn't seem surprised as he sipped his drink, but Cloud just recently came to Midgar University so he wasn't familiar with the usual gossip on campus, which mostly involved Scarlet shopping around among the professors and students. Tifa continued, "But get this, the student was Reno! M.U.'s most infamous PLAYER!"  
  
"But Reno really shot her down!" she indicated by slamming her hands onto the counter, "Calling her an old hag!" She laughed when Cloud just stared at her, "Well she deserved it! She's such a slut."  
  
"Man, I hope I don't cross her path," Cloud said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't stand pushy women like her." He suddenly lurched forward, knocking over his drink, while Sephiroth just merely moved to the next stool when Zack purposely bumped into them. Tifa cleaned up the mess and handed a towel to Cloud to dry his face.  
  
"WHACHA GUYS TALKIN' ABOUT?!" Zack asked excitedly, plopping down on the stool Sephiroth was sitting on until he moved.  
  
"Nothing much," his cousin answered, and then everything was quiet again as Tifa went to serve her other customers.  
  
Zack glanced at Cloud, then to Sephiroth, then to Cloud, then to Sephiroth... until his head started hurting, but neither said another word, just sipping their drinks. He tugged on his hair in frustration, "You guys suck! We're supposed to be having fun, but you're sittin' here like your butts are glued to the seats! Where's your energy, excitement?!!"  
  
"You drained it out of me," the blonde replied dryly, "getting us kicked out of that lingerie shoppe... and never to return..." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the information while the earlier events finally dawned on Cloud, and he turned to Zack, confused. "And just WHY were we there anyway? I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm certainly NOT a cross-dresser."  
  
Zack chuckled, "Hey, I only went there 'cause Seph told me a birthday party was coming up, so I thought my girl would like something sexy--" And he promptly got kick off the stool.  
  
"Give it up already, Riley," Sephiroth growled. "If you had bought lingerie to the party, my father might think the wrong idea." Cloud blinked as Zack climbed back into his seat. "It's HIS birthday, not Aeris's."  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris stood next to Elena as everyone was being seated properly with Shinra at the head. Elena sat to her father's left with Aeris while Tseng sat across from the brunette, leaving an empty seat beside him. "Where's Rufus?" the old man asked his daughter, who just shrugged.  
  
Immediately after that question, Rufus appeared, smiling smuggly. He noted where Aeris was sitting and looked at Tseng, "Do you mind if we exchange seats, Tseng? I'm sure you and father have more to talk about, and I would like to get to know Miss Hojo better." Tseng didn't have a problem with that, but he looked to his boss to see if that was all right. Shinra just nodded for his approval, and the two young men switched their spots all the while the girls were just staring speechless. Rufus sat down and sent a smirk in his sister's direction, promptly receiving a frown from her.  
  
During the meal, several topics were brought up, mostly chatting about the classes and life at Midgar University. It seemed like a usual dinner setting, but beneath it all--literally--something else was happening. Aeris stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared straight ahead at a smiling Rufus. Shinra looked at her, waiting for her to finish, "Aeris, are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked at the man, "Oh I-I'm fine. I just can't really say how the rest of the semester will be with the new professor. I heard she was very nice."  
  
"If you asked around and got the same answer about the professor, then there's not a problem," Elena said, "Unlike my psychology prof. He is a major ass--I mean, we have like two outside projects and three papers to write." Thank goodness Elena cut in and took over when she did because Aeris glanced back at Rufus, nervously. He was still staring at her while everyone else was focused on Elena's little rant about her psychology class.  
  
Aeris tensed up again as she felt something brushing up against her leg. She stared wide-eyed at the blonde man, wondering what the hell was wrong with him! She dropped her fork onto her plate and pushed her chair back, drawing attention on her again. She flushed a slight pink, "Excuse me for a bit." She stood up and prepared to leave the dining room.  
  
"Don't get lost now," Elena teased.  
  
"I'll try not to," Aeris joked, "but I'll give you a call if that happens." She recalled the little tour she had earlier and eventually found the bathroom. She stepped in and closed the door behind, breathing heavily. "What is wrong with him?" she asked aloud, walking over to the sink. She turned on the water and let it run for a bit. "He's giving me the creeps... and all these funny feelings..." She let her hands play under the cool water, and the sound of the running water gradually calmed her down (for some strange reason). She sighed, turning it off, and reached for the towel to dry her hands, but when she did, the door opened.  
  
"Seriously, Elena," she said, thinking it was her friend, "did you really think I'd get lost?"  
  
"No," came the familiar masculine voice. Aeris turned around to face Rufus, who closed the door and locked it. "But let her think that."  
  
She smiled nervously, backing up against the wall with towel in hand, "Umm... if you needed the bathroom, then I'll just leave..." She slowly inched her way towards the door, where he remained guarding.  
  
"Really, Aeris," he said smoothly, "you don't have to be nervous around me." He made a move towards her, so she retreated to where she had stood before, but she had no where else to go after that. Rufus stood in front of her, leaning one hand against the wall while the other touched her face. "Like I said before, I just want to get to know you better."  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes, showing disappointment in them, "But you didn't have to make it in HERE."  
  
"You're right about that, but we need our privacy, right?"  
  
That made her angry, and she pushed him back, causing him to falter in surprise. "Before I came here, I had been worried about your father thinking I was plain to be friends with Elena, but now, I think I should've been worried about YOU. I don't care what you're planning to do or thinking, but get it through your head that I'm not like any of those other girls. Just because you look good and have money, doesn't mean a thing to me." She brushed passed him, with anger still on her face, and all Rufus could do was watch her leave. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden feistiness, quite impressed at this new challenge.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Sorrie sorrie, I've been listening to Pink's song all week!! Gaaah! And it was like a PERFECT opening to this new episode. Imagine Sephy singing that with Zack! *LOL* But really, isn't RuRu SO naughty??! I like him this way, and I also like how Aeris is not taking crap and talking back! You go, girl! Heh heh.  
  
Umm anyway, **no RoT** this week 'cause I'm still wondering what to do next with the Rufus-Aeris-Cloud triangle thingie... I don't want them to fight over her yet... I mean, they need to find the others AND get off the islands... and GET to Costa del Sol, ne? Please be patient--I'll try to get it out next weekend. (I already have a paper to work on... at least, research-wise.) =O.o=  



	8. To Date or Not to Date?!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_ . And Zack's a looney monkey! *sweatdrop*  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Seven: To Date or Not to Date?!**  
  
  
Almost midnight, Sephiroth unlocked the apartment door, sighing as he went in. Luckily, the lamp by the couch was left on for him, so he knew Aeris was finally home. He just plopped on the couch and rested his head, trying to push the night from his mind. That was when Aeris came out, yawning, "Big brother, you're finally home." He opened one eye lazily and glanced at her.  
  
"So, how was dinner at the Shinras?" he asked as she sat down next to him. She even leaned against him like he was her pillow.  
  
"The usual: eating," she answered. "Mr. Shinra is very nice, and it turns out he knows father. I also met Tseng Li, an employee of his... and... umm, Elena's brother too."  
  
"That Rufus guy, huh?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"He's in some of my classes. I don't like that guy." She remained silent, thinking about the incident between her and Rufus, and decided she wouldn't tell her brother about it since it might throw Sephiroth on an insane rampage against the helpless, rich boy. "Try to stay away from him, Aeris."  
  
"No problem. I don't plan to see any of the Shinras, except for Elena, for some time, but Mr. Shinra is coming to father's party." She yawned again, but instead of following Sephiroth's order and get to bed, she asked him, "Where were you all night?"  
  
"With Zack and the others. The usual guy stuff, but with Zack like a crazy monkey." She giggled. "Now get to bed."  
  
"Okay, you big meanie!" She punched him on the arm and then returned to her room, closing the door. Sephiroth remained on the couch that night, thinking he would get up a few minutes later for bed, but he stayed there till the next morning, all sprawled out with his arm and leg draped on the side to the floor. Not to mention he was snoring up a storm that forced a sleepy Aeris to investigate the sound. She shook her head and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
Minutes later, Aeris came out into the living room with a blanket in hand and covered her brother with it, tucking his hanging limbs beneath it for warmth. She then went into the kitchen searching for something to eat, but like Sephiroth from the previous night, found nothing suitable for a healthy meal. Looking at the clock, she had to hurry and get dressed. She had an appointment with Elena to meet her at the library for a research paper.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
That afternoon, a red sports car turned dangerously into a parking lot with music blasting in the air. The driver stepped out of the car and looked up at the sign the of the building that read, 'Reeve Library'. He smiled and took off his shades to reveal a happy Rufus. The passenger door opened, and a red head stepped out, stretching his arms into the air.  
  
  
**RENO ?????:** Can we just THINK he HAS a surname?! But it's not as important as his wonderful title as Midgar U.'s infamous player--more than Rufus will ever be, but they are good friends--getting around a lot, so it's been rumored. Usually a slacker, and flirts as bad as Zack and usually anything with breasts, even the chicken on his dinner plate. *LOL* (Sorrie, Reno fans, but you know I love him too!)   
  
  
"And we're here at the library... WHY?!" Reno asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just a little stopover," Rufus stated, heading for the entrance with Reno behind him. They entered the building that was practically empty of life, but it was a Sunday after all, so students were usually sleeping in late after a night of partying. The pair went directly to the front desk, and Rufus leaned over the counter, smiling at the young woman behind the desk, "Have you seen two girls come in today?"  
  
She stared blankly at the blonde and then looked at Reno, who was smiling at her and winked. She blushed and stuttered, "Y-yes... on th-the second floor..." Rufus glanced at Reno and shook his head. He head to the stairway while Reno blew her kiss before he followed. She watched them carefully until they disappeared up to the next floor and then jumped out of her seat gleefully at having Reno take notice of her.  
  
Reno chuckled at the natural response from downstairs and stopped next to Rufus as the blonde scanned the second floor. He saw a few people to the left side, but he didn't spot who he wanted to see. The floor was large and filled with tall shelves, so he had to look around. Reno followed curiously, "So, what's so special about this Aeris girl that's gettin' you all worked up?"  
  
"When you see her, you'll know," was his only response. He passed several shelves until he saw a group of tables ahead, and he smiled when he saw the two familiar girls immersed in the books. He stood where he was for a moment and studied the brunette attentively, noting every detail of her lovely face, from her radiant eyes to her cute smile.  
  
Reno wasn't paying attention and accidently bumped into Rufus, "Hey, why ja stop? Did ja find her yet?" The girls heard the voices and looked up as the young men walked over to them. Elena frowned while Aeris looked uneasy at seeing Rufus again.  
  
"What do you want, Rufus?" Elena demanded.  
  
"I would like a few words with Aeris, that's all," he answered, looking at the girl, "It won't take long." Elena glance at her friend worriedly, but Aeris nodded in reply. She stood up and followed Rufus to a secluded area, leaving Reno to smile haughtily as he sat down next to Elena.  
  
"Heh heh, how's it goin', babe?" Elena gave him a disgusted expression and then poured herself into a book. "Oh c'mon, Elie, don't be so heartless," he teased, putting an arm on the back of her chair, and leaned close to her. "Your brother's got the hots for your cutie friend... so how about you and me get together after they get things patched up? We can make it a double date." She slammed the book shut in irritation and glared at him.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris stood with her back against the wall, staring at the floor, and waited for Rufus to say whatever he wanted to say. When she looked up, their eyes locked, and nothing was said between them as he moved closer to her. Alert, she propped herself on her feet and prepared to leave if it went too far. He noticed her uneasiness, so he backed off, "I just want to apologize for my rude behaviors last night... It was just my natural reaction when I meet a pretty girl like you."  
  
She looked away, frowning slightly, "An 'I'm sorry' would do fine. You didn't have to dress it up." She closed her eyes and sighed, relieved as if something just lifted from her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, I don't have hard feelings against anyone."  
  
He chuckled, "That's good."  
  
"If that's it, I should get back to work then." She was about to walk off when he called her back.  
  
"I still feel bad about it, so... I was hoping I could take you out to dinner one evening... Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Dinner?" she repeated, staring at him wide-eyed, "You mean, like a 'date'??" He couldn't help but smile at the precious look on her face, so adorable and innocent. He nodded, and she looked away, unsure of what to say. It had been such a long time since any guy had asked her out, but this time, Sephiroth was no where in sight because he was normally the one to give her answer as a threat to any of her admirers. "Umm... well, I... I have to think about it..."  
  
"That's fine," he said, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled at a little card. He gave it to her, "Just give me a call." She held the card in her hand, staring at it like it was the most sought out treasure in the world.  
  
Rufus smiled to himself, and with hands in his pocket, he left her standing alone, having completed his purpose for being there. When he came back to Reno, he found the red head caressing his red cheek, but his sister was no where in sight. Reno stood up when he saw Rufus, "Man, your sis gives a mean punch."  
  
The blonde laughed and put an arm over his friend's shoulder in consolation, "I forgot to mention, Elena took self-defense classes since she was fifteen."  
  
"Could've warned me sooner."  
  
Rufus shrugged, "Just makes it more interesting."  
  
"I think she dislocated my jaw... Ouwe..."  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to the doctor."  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Okay, everyone. There's your Reno!!! Haha. Geeze, do I pick on him a lot or what?!! Heh, well I do need the comedy right now... (I'm feeling down at the moment with what a friend is going through... and I can't do much to help...)  
  
But really, this story won't be a CloRis... they hardly know each other. It's mostly an AeRuf and ZacRis (just to make it up for the RoT storyline). Hee, the next episode will be VERY funnie... I've got the scene in my head, just gotta write everything up to that point. Just two names: Sephiroth and Zack. Seriously though, I'm surprised Sephy hasn't gone insane BECAUSE of being around Zack so much. o-o  



	9. A Message for Aeris!

**IMPORTANT Stuff:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_, and Zack's at it again...  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank Goodness for Reality!**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Eight: A Message for Aeris!**  
  
  
Monday morning, a wonderful day to start the school week... would NOT have been any student's thoughts, including Aeris Hojo. She had stayed up late finishing her five-page research paper for her art history class. She didn't like history at all, and even with the subject of art, it was still boring as hell. Instead of learning about the history of aesthetic creation, she would rather create it with her own hands.  
  
BRIIIIIIIIING!!  
  
Aeris inwardly rejoice at the class bell blaring in her ears, but that was all right when the class session was over. Everyone around was as happy as she was, but the professor wasn't through yet. The woman stoodly firmly at the front, glaring at the noisy, young adults packing away their books and whatnot to jet out of there, but they could sense the unsettled feeling emmanating from her aura, and it was that that silenced them.  
  
"What is this?" she said, "Didn't I say the bell doesn't dismiss you -- I DO?!" Okay, so she was not a likable person -- one more reason Aeris didn't like that class. "There's no class for the rest of this week, BUT I better see everyone here next Monday in proper dress for a class trip and lecture." Everyone was still glued in their seats because they were too afraid of her 'evil' eyes to even budge. "All right," she sighed, "Dismissed."  
  
And in a blink of an eye, the class cleared out of the lecture hall like a stampede of elephants to a waterhole. At least Aeris was the normal one of the bunch and eased herself out of the place only to meet a smiling Zack waiting for her, "Hey, babe! Lookin' good today!"  
  
"Hi, Zack," she sighed, knowing his flattery were to be taken like cream and sugar in coffee -- just let them dissolve and you're back with coffee once more, but with the nice sweetness to remember what was there. "You're not going to make this a habit, are you?" she asked him as they walked out of the building.  
  
"Of course!" he nodded like it was a known fact, "I'm gonna see you every chance I get!" He suddenly stopped her and looked around suspiciously, "It's risky... with your evil brother around, but..." He straightened up and gazed down at her with serious eyes of deep blue, "But I'll risk it all, including my life, just to see your beautiful face... The face of a stranded angel wandering lonesomely on this tainted earth..."  
  
Aeris continued to look at him during his little monologue, appearing unimpressed. He noticed her expression and stopped, "Ha ha, is it working?"  
  
"Well... for some other girl, it would work," she said, "but I know you too well."  
  
He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "Great, that's a good start on a relationship. You must know your partner like you know yourself, right?"  
  
"Oh Zack," she sighed.  
  
"Let's get some breakfast! There's this really good place off campus..."  
  
"Where we won't run into my brother, right?"  
  
"Aaah..." his mouth hung opened, and Aeris closed it shut for him. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "But you're just gonna love the comfy booths! They even have a nice view across the park..." he continued to describe the place for her as they disappeared in the distance with Aeris sweatdropping all the way.  
  
  
Reno was lounging around in the diner, flipping through the latese swimsuit issue with a disinterested look since there wasn't much he could do when the models were two-dimensional flat in a magazine. The world was out to get him -- when he didn't need a girl, there would always be dozens flocking over him, but when he was in the mood, he was stuck with his buddy, who just finished a cup of coffee and was studying his notes across the table.  
  
  
**RUDE ?????:** I'm NOT creative with set character's surnames, so let's leave it as is!! Here's Rude, one of Rufus's and Reno's best buddies, but so unlike his name, he is very polite and quiet. A hardworker since his life isn't as easy as Rufus's, but he's very loyal to his friends, usually the muscle man supporting and sticking up for them (not that those two need any help with their reputations).   
  
  
Without taking his eyes away from the notes, Rude said in a calm tone, "You're seriously not going to study? You've gotten an hour before the exam from hell begins."  
  
"Naah, I'll live," he replied, still looking through the magazine.  
  
"You know you can't kiss ass through THIS class." When Reno paused, Rude looked up at his friend to see a wide grin plastered on his face, and from that expression, he knew one thing was certain, "Don't say another word. I don't wanna know." And he returned to his studying.  
  
After a while, Reno began to get bored of the swimsuit models and put the magazine aside. He took sip of his coffee and looked around the eatery until he spotted a familiar face. He squinted his eyes to get a clearer look, and boy, did he look chipper. He recognized those beautiful green eyes anywhere. He put the coffee down and stood up, telling his friend, "I'm gonna chat with a cutie."  
  
"Right, and I'll still be over here, studying... because there will no cheating."  
  
Reno shrugged and walked over to the brunette, who was at the table with a young man. "Hey there," he greeted her, ignoring the surprised look on her companion's face, "You're Aeris, right?"  
  
"And you're Reno, M.U.'s player, huh?" Zack asked, inwardly surprised that such a guy would know Aeris.  
  
The red-head looked at Zack with a cocky smile, "That's right."  
  
There seemed to be some tension between the two from the way there eyes were staring each other down, and that made Aeris nervous. "Excuse me," she said, hoping to break them out of their staring contest, and it did work, but now the attention was on her. "Is there something I can do for you, Reno?"  
  
He smiled, "No no, just came over to say 'hi'... and to see if you've agreed to yesterdays's little proposition?"  
  
"What proposition?" Zack inquired curiously, "What's this about, Aeris?"  
  
Aeris sweatdropped, recalling her conversation with Rufus where he had asked her out on a date, and since then, she hadn't thought about it much. But she was certain that she couldn't let Sephiroth know because the idea of her dating (at the moment) was a big no-no and he didn't seem to take kindly to Rufus Shinra.  
  
She wasn't sure what to say to Zack, who didn't like what was going on at the moment, but thank goodness Reno spoke up, "It's nothin' for you to know." He pretended to look at his watch for the time and then said to them, "I've got an exam to study for, so I'll leave you two now." Before he left, he leaned down to Aeris's ear and whispered, "He's looking forward to it... and so am I." He smirked, straightening up, and returned to his table, leaving Aeris to watch him... all the while Zack was fuming in the background.  
  
"Aeris! I don't get it!" he whined, "What was that about?! How do you know that idiot?! Didn't Sephy tell you not to talk to suspicious guys?!!"  
  
She looked at him tiresomely and sighed, "Zack, Sephy told me you were suspicious too."  
  
  
Later that day, Aeris came home really tired and just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. She crashed on the couch and laid there for a few minutes. The house was completely (except for her -- duh) since Sephiroth wouldn't be home until another three hours. She reached her hand over the back of the couch, searching for the phone that was on the table back there, and when she found it, she clicked on the answering machine. She laid there, listening to the messages...  
  
**Message One:** You're not home?!! My little cupcakes aren't home! *whimper* Of course you're not home, you're being good, little cupcakes and going to school! But when you get back, call me immediately! Your mummy needs to speak with you. Now be good and take care, sweeties!  
  
**Message Two:** Hi... Is this really Sephiroth's and Aeris's place? If it is then... *pause* then I must have the wrong number... But if not, who are you guys really?  
  
**Message Three:** It's mummy again, sweeties. I just need Aeris to call me back. Sorry, Sephiroth, it's a girl thing... *pause* unless you know your lingerie... *many screams in the background* Oh, I have to go! I think lunch is ready.  
  
**Message Four:** *silence* Hi, this is insert DJ name at the insert favorite radio station radio station! Your number has been randomly selected to win a free book about winning contests by randomly selecting phone numbers...  
  
**Message Five:** Hello, this is Rufus...  
  
"WHAT?!" Aeris bolted upright at the name.  
  
**Message Five, continue:** If you get this message, Aeris, call me back. I would like to hear your voice again, and to see you would be even better.  
  
She just stood there like a statue, staring at the answering machine like it was sort of evil, slimey creature that crawled up through the tub drain and was jiggling before her eyes. She had to erase the message before it could reach her brother's ears, but where was the 'erase' button?! She never had to do that before since all she had to do before was click on 'play'. As she tried to figure out how to work the thing, the final message came out...  
  
**Message Six:** *silence* ... *longer silence* ...... *deep breathing* Aeris... *click*  
  
"EEK!" she squealed, looking very pale.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Err... *twitch* I feel so weird... Anyway, this is for MidnightRose-san for her belated b-day gift... It's not much, but you did ask for this to be updated (along with two other stories, which I will hopefully get around to them). And THE date is coming up soon... and Zack won't be sitting still for it. Heehehe... and neither will Sephy-kun! Kyaakyahahaa! =6.6=  
  



End file.
